Story of Evil
by Rin8799
Summary: It's the Story of Evil. Though it's the reversed one with Pokémon in it. Doesn't have much changes and all. I hope you want to give a chance of reading it!
1. I How it Work

**Story of Evil**

**How It Works**

"Good Morning Class. Today I will tell you an evil story with the title 'Story of Evil'. Listen carefully, I'm going to give you some homework from it!"

* * *

Once upon a time, in a faraway land. 4 kingdom stand proudly. The kingdom of red, kingdom of blue, kingdom of green and kingdom yellow. There's actually a lot of other kingdoms but these four stand the most.

The Kingdom of Red. Known from the offensive army and Pokémons. They have a lot of offensive type pokemon than defensive or royal type.

The Kingdom of Blue. Known from the defensive army and gentleness toward the Pokémons. A lot of defense type and they treat their Pokémons very gently.

The Kingdom of Green. Known from the beauty of people and Pokémons. They have flowers and nice quality of vegetables.

The Kingdom of Yellow apparently was known to be the most powerful of all. They have a lot of Pokémons types, making them powerful. But, all of that falter because of one tragedy. A small popular tragedy.

The tragedy where every important people in the country died.

* * *

In the Kingdom of Yellow, a boy in the age around 13 sat on the King throne proudly caressing the head of Umbreon on his lap. The room was empty other than the boy and the Pokémon. The door open to revealed a young maid, around the same age of the boy, coming in and smiling slightly with another Umbreon on the maid side. The King smiled as he saw the maid in front of him bow down along with the Umbreon also bowing down.

"Rin~ where have you been my personal maid?" The King stood up and the Umbreon on his lap jump down. The maid, Rin, stood up and showed her blue eyes similar to the King in front of her.

"Checking today's list, My King"

"Anything important"

"Not particularly. But, it seems Ms. Sakine came again"

"Ms. Sakine?" The King give a disgusted look at the name. Rin moved beside The King throne with her Umbreon beside her. The door opened again and this time a woman with brown hair and red crimson eyes with a Pokémon known as Flareon came in with two soldier following behind.

"What a lovely day today, right, Ms. Sakine"

"Cut the crap out King Len. Give me my husband back!" Ms. Sakine was forced to kneeled from the soldier behind her. The King seemed to think for a while. With a gesture Rin came closer to The King.

"Rin, did we do the killing show a few of this month?" The King asked. Rin seemed to be thinking.

"Not since last year, My King"

"My, that's a no good. Shall we have Mr. Sakine for the show" The King smirked at Ms. Sakine. Ms. Sakine eyes widen hearing the show. The truth, the show was just for entertaining. A show where someone head will be chopped off in front of the King. Ms. Sakine tears stopped flowing and she scream 'No' at the top of her lungs. Beside her 'Flareon' was getting hotter each second.

"See, I'm keeping him for a while. So just shut up and go home, or his head will be chop in front of your eyes without you or Flareon doing anything" With those word Ms. Sakine muttered 'Yes, My King'.


	2. II The King and His Personal Maid

**The King and His Personal M****aid**

"My King, it's snack time!" Rin shouted with a smile to The King. King Len smiled happily with Umbreon beside him. Rin didn't hold anything, Rin's Umbreon carried the tray with snack. King Len sat down at the chair in the garden. The Garden was complete with a river and beds of flowers. The scenery was just perfect. Rin put all the snacks on the round table. "Today is your favorite!"

"Thanks Rin" Len muttered. It's been so long since the last time he ate in the garden. He misses it.

"A few of these months you haven't killed anyone. Something must've come up" Rin stated. Rin's Umbreon purred around Rin's leg while Len's was sitting beside him. Len was silent, like he was searching answer in the silent wind that passed by.

"I like her" Len stated. Hearing this Rin's mind travel from memories to memories searching any hint of 'her'. One hit Rin the most, a beautiful girl with long turquoise hair and gleaming green turquoise eyes. The dress that girl worn shine brightly making you think it was white.

"'her' as in Miku the Princess of Green, My King?" Rin asked. But, without even a nod or an answer, Rin knew in the depth of her heart it's a yes. Thinking tomorrow schedule for The King, she remembered her own. "My King, I won't be here for tomorrow"

"Eh? Why?" Len's eyes widen. It's rare for Rin to left the castle, other word Len's side. From the first time Rin was there, Rin only left the castle alone 2 a year.

"Groceries"

"Why not other?"

"My shift"

"Change it"

"Can't"

"It'll be lonely" Len said in a deep voice his eyes covered by his bangs, looking at his expression Rin felt a glimpse of guilt.

"I'll return as fast as I could" Rin said and with that snack time was over.

* * *

'Look it's Rin, The King personal maid'

'How can she stand The King attitude'

'Huh, they look familiar, and they don't, weird'

'Rin must be crazy. But, hey the pay is quiet big'

'Quiet big? It's the biggest'

Whispers can be heard every time Rin got back from Len's room. Rin was used to it after a few weeks though. Len also sometimes punished them if he heard. Rin understand Len. She sure can, Len was just lonely.

Just Lonely.

* * *

"Umbreon, you can feel it can't you?" Rin asked her Umbreon. Rin's Umbreon answer with a pur. It's early in the morning and Rin was having a really good feeling. Rin and her Umbreon woke up early and went to the Kingdom of Blue. That morning everything was almost perfect. They arrived safely.

At around noon Rin was almost finished buying groceries, just a few more. Then a gush of wind blew away her hat. Umbreon was bringing a bag of groceries so he can't help Rin. Rin ran to catched her hat but stopped when she saw a young man caught it.

"Hm... you're a mess with that groceries like that, young miss" the young man said. Rin swore it was love in first sight. The young man that she soon noticed was the Prince of Blue, Kaito Shion, was smiling warmly toward her. Picking one of the blue roses that Kaito hold he put one at Rin's ear. "You're pretty with that blue rose there". Can't hold back the feeling of rushing, Rin ran away from the scene, forgetting a few groceries she ran away.

* * *

The door to the kingdom opened showing a young girl, a young Princess with turquoise hair and eyes coming in. King Len welcomed her warmly and hurriedly showed her around the Kingdom, speaking with formality, they were talking peacefully till the question that Len regreted asking...

"Anything new, Princess Miku?"

"Yes, I'm enganged, with the Prince of Blue. His eyes resembles the ocean and the same goes to his hair. Such a gentlemen" Princess Miku continued...

**"I Love Him So Much**"


	3. III Jealousy Causes War

**Jealousy Causes War**

"Len I'm back~" Rin whispered to herself when she came in her room. In her imaginations Len was welcoming her in front of the door. But, of course that would never happen. Thinking of getting back to Len side in a hurry Rin's thought was filled with the man she encountered at the country of blue. Kaito, Prince of Blue. He have those dreamy blue eyes that will make you

fall after you saw it, that's what ordinary girl would think anyway.

Knock...knock...

"Rin, I'm coming in" Len sound was heard from the other side of the door. Rin finished her last touches on the ribbon on her back maid uniform right when Len came in. Rin was surprised from 6 years serving Len, this is the first time, Len ever came down to the maid dormitory. No, to be exact, this is the first time Len came down to the maid dormitory since he ruled the kingdom. Len wander around the room before he sat down on the only chair in the room. Rin sat nicely on her bed waiting for Len to talk.

"I think my loyal maid should be in a better room than the average maid room" Len joked. Rin falled to his joke and laugh along with him. The laughter was increasing each passing second. The noises from outside can't even be heard. One time, they stop deadly silent. When Rin realized Len stopped talking Rin stopped to.

"Something wrong?"

"Hey, now that I think about it. Why are we similar?" Len asked. Rin was quiet from answering the question. Her mind seemed to wander everywhere before looking at Len eyes again. "Nah, forget I ever asked that" Len said.

"I'll answer you one day... Nope you'll know the answer yourself one day" Rin answered Len question even though it's late. Len felt his eyes started to get blurry and tears threatening to go out. Rin started to worried. Len moved from the chair and closer to Rin. He sat beside her and put his head on her lap. Rin was shocked nonetheless. Then she heard crying sound. Len was crying on her lap. "Len?" Rin asked. But she heard no answer at all. So, trying to comfort the crying King on her lap, she sings a lullaby.

"Thanks Rin"

"Your welcome, M'King"

* * *

King Len was walking with Umbreon that evening. Thinking about who was his love interest in love with. But, even after thinking over and over again till he felt his head felt like exploding, he still can't find an answer. He sat on his bed. His black Umbreon sat on his lap. The black fur with yellow stripe Umbreon lick her master face as if asking 'what's wrong?'

"Excuse me, King Len. The minister came as you said" A maid came in after knocking. She bowed deeply and Len found his answer all the way.

King Len said, in a quiet voice in his throne room, "Destroy the country of blue"

To his loyal maid, Rin, he gave a special order though,

"Rin, join the war and kill every hiding man when you saw"

"King Len,..."

"Please, Rin, I love her. Her, the princess of green. If that prince she was in love with died. She will choose me, right?"

"King Len,... I'll do anything for you"

* * *

The next day away, early in the morning, houses was burnt, people was dying and behind all this rebels, only one person, one order was responsible


	4. IV Tears,Blood and Team

**Tears, Blood and Team**

The rebels continued for two days straight.

Houses burnt down.

People dying.

You can count how many blue-headed person with fingers count.

Rin and her Umbreon were in the rebel too. Holding a dagger wearing a bloody uniform, with her Umbreon covered also in blood. As she was ordered she killed every blue-headed man she saw.

By evening, Rin was searching for a hiding man around the dark came down and she saw someone hiding behind the well. With ocean blue eyes and hair, Rin knew who it was right away. It was Kaito, the man sh was in love with. Afraid to kill him, she hid the dagger in her uniform pocket and walked closer to him.

"What are you doing here, Young Miss?" Kaito asked. Rin was mad? crazy? confused? no one knew what she was feeling by now. But, she knew something "I'll do anything for Len"

"Len ordered me to kill every blue-headed man I saw" Rin answered. Each second she moved close, still hiding the dagger in her pocket.

"Hm...?" before even have any second to breath Rin stabbed the dagger into his stomach. Kaito's blood spilled down to color Rin's uniform. Kaito big heavy body, in Rin's arms, slowly turn cold, and slipped into the well.

'Len I did it' Rin thinked. Rin tears start rushing down from her eyes. The blood on her face collided with the tears. "Why? Why won't my tears stop?"

* * *

"Rin, wow you did your job as fast as always" Len praised. They were going to have the snack on the garden again. Len have been praising Rin for most of the time. Rin and her Umbreon make an excuse to took the snack.

The voices of crying people,

The voices of dying people,

The voices of screaming people,

Never reached the King ears.

When Rin arrived at the garden, Len said his favorite phrase,

"Oh, it's snack time!"

* * *

Miku came to visit a bar in the country of red 3 days after the rebels. She have investigated about the rebel and who was behind it. In the bar she visited, there's a woman known for her fighting skill. A sword user who have Flareon as a teammate making her sword blazes up with fire.

"It's rare to find someone so beautiful from the country of green came down to the fighting country of red" Meiko stated. Miku and her Leafeon felt insuted. But, Miku was nice and calmed herself down.

"Let's team up, we can't defeat Kingdom of Yellow alone. Especially they have Umbreon. Umbreon, is not to be disadvantage by war time" Miku said. Meiko started to be interesed in what Miku was saying. And last, they agreed.

Kingdom of Yellow will fall for sure.


	5. V The Truth Behind The Fake

**The Truth Behind The Fake**

War started 5 years ago and Kingdom of Yellow was almost defeated. Leading the war of Country of Green and Red was a sword woman behind her was a woman mad with anger for the Kingdom who killed her husband-to-be.

Servants ran away,

The Kingdom was surrounded,

No one was there,

but a King and his loyal maiden.

* * *

Rin was thinking hard of what to do. The sword woman was searching for The King hidden in the castle. Rin and Len was in Rin's room. Rin have a secret pass to a country nearby. Rin sat on the bed. Len was sitting on the chair.

"Umbreon, let's go. Len let me borrow your clothes for a while kay?" Rin said. Without waiting for an answer Rin hurriedly change into Len's King uniform and tied up her hair. Rin didn't even care Len was looking. And Len caught something 'She knew something I don't'

"Len wait here"

"What?" Not bothering Len question, One thing on his head, "Rin, just called me Len". Rin walked out the room, just in time, Ms. Sakine, the red sword woman, arrived.

"Now, we caugt-" Ms. Sakine haven't even finished when Rin, in this case, fake King Len shouted,

"You! Insolent Fools!"

"Huh. Now we got you. SO either you come with us or we burned this building down" Ms. Sakine threatened. Rin, fake King Len, was good at making Len expression, not falling to defeat at all.

"Ok," King Len said. Rin was not surprised that they fall for the trick.

"WHAT?"

"But, let me go first, without escort"

"Why?" Ms. Sakine. King Len merrily turned around and smirked at them.

"Now, now what is a king without his crown?"

* * *

Rin walked in the room fast. Umbreon and she have done a really good job pretending to be Len and his Umbreon. Rin took his crown and put it on her head. She took out a male servant uniform and gave it to Len.

"Len hurry down trough this passage it lead to a country nearby, go to the church that we visited a few years ago!" Rin said. Len changed into the male servant uniform. Just when he sat down, Rin untied Len's headband and his hair fall down, Len looked like Rin now. When he stood up to asked Rin why she let go of the head ad, Rin threw a black cloak on Len.

"Now, go Len!" Rin said. Len stopped walking.

"What about you? Come on, let's go together!"

"I can't Umbreon and I will pretend to be you"

"No, they'll-"

"They will what? They will know that a maid would switch places with the King? Len I know you for 14 years, no I know you since I was born. So please!" Rin begged. Len was pushed in the passage with his Umbreon and Rin locked the door. Len don't know what to do so he waited there and even from there, he can hear the conversation, going on.

"A King with his crown, now you will bow down to us"

"Don't get too cocky, I will never bow down to you"

* * *

"Rin? now that you said it, it sounded familiar"


	6. VI The Pitiful Twins Separated By Fate

**The Pitiful Twins Separated By Fate**

"Rin? Now that you said it, it sounded familiar" Len sat down to the dirty ground in the passage. Umbreon started to worry for his master and licked his master face. Len felt really dizzy. He remembered everything Rin did with him. It reminded him of something. Something he tried to forgot, no, something he did forgot.

* * *

In the town, war stopped. Everyone knew, when and where the execution will be held. At the central town of green, the place Rin met her first love and at 3.00 P.M., when the church bells will signed the end for 'The King, The Prince of Evil'. Each individuals in the town was very happy with the fact 'Prince of Evil' was captured, but they asked their self,

"What is the Prince of Evil thinking in jail, right now?"

* * *

Back at the passage way, Len was still dizzy, trying to remembered what he forgot.

"Rin,

Kagami Rin, no she that doesn't sound right,

Kagami,,,ne, that's my family name

Kagamine Rin, it sound right. My family name with Rin's name

Kagamine Rin, my sister? Wait, sister?

Kagamine Rin, my little twin sister"

When Len realized it he felt this weird sensation. Every piece of lost memory was rushing in him.

_"Let's go together Len!" Rin held my hand as we walked trough the deep garden._

_"Here, we'll switch. I'll have the male Umbreon while you'll have the female!" Rin said as she switched Umbreon that was given to us as a birthday present._

_"Len, I baked it for you!" Rin gave me a a cake she made on her own._

_"Here! One day, you'll be wearing a crown Len!" Rin made a flower crown and put it on my head._

_"Promise, I promise to be beside you after you became a King" Rin promised me to always be by my side no matter what._

_"Len! Len! Hey! Where are you taking me without Len?" Rin was separated by a woman with pink hair, I can't reach her because a man with purple hair hold me back. I remembered her crying face. I was sure I'm also crying._

_"M'King. I'll do anything for you" Rin bowed down to me. I never realized she was Rin my little sister. But, I do realized she gave me the feeling of never leaving her. Probably because she's Rin._

_"It's snack time!" Rin shouted in the garden where she brought a cake for me. She wore her lovely smile as always. I also laughed with her trully unlike the fake smile I gave to others._

The memories that rushed to him make him felt numb. Felt like he can't move at all. Then something tingle in him... something that sounds like Rin's voice...

"So just be somewhere, smiling"

* * *

In the deep dark jail, Rin sat alone. Her Umbreon was killed in front of her and how that depressed her so much. The Umbreon that she got from as a birthday present from when The Queen was still alive. But, her minds wander about Len.

"Kagamine Len, my big twin brother. The brother I always look up to. Why would you forget me that time?" Rin hugged her legs when no one was watching to warm herself from the cold, while at the same time, pretending to be Len.

* * *

"Rin, now I remember. It took days to forget her" Saying this Len fall into a flashback,

_It was a sunny day at the Kingdom of Yellow. Len and Rin, The Prince and Princess of Kingdom of Yellow along with their Umbreon played in the garden. Len was watching the sky. Rin was decorating a flower crown. Rin and Len joked about something they never meant. Umbreon with them was guarding them. Then a man and woman came. A pink-haired woman and a purple-haired man. The woman took Rin and without saying anything or expressing anything, she and Rin, and Rin's Umbreon left on a carriage. Len can't do anything, the purple-haired man explain to him,_

_"You will be the King of Yellow, Princess Rin will just be in the way. You don't need her" That words struck Len to the bottom of his heart. Then Len ran away, trying to catch Rin's carriage, but it was wasted. _

_For three days, Len locked himself in his room. Not answering any calls from outside. Rejecting any food or drink. In his mind the word 'Rin' was repeating itself. All his memory with her it was repeating itself. The only living thing on his room was Len and his Umbreon. He hugged his Umbreon everytime his Umbreon licked away his tears._

_At the fourth day around 9.00 A.M. Len went out of his room. His eyes was red from crying and he seemed a bit pale. A maid gave him food and drink and ask for anything else._

_"What about Rin, My Prince?" Someone asked._

_Len coldly and silently answered, "Who is Rin?"_

_Len looked at the mirror. He saw his eyes was lifeless without Rin. That's the day he forgot everything about Rin._

Len falled back. The flashback really hurted him. But he thinkied to himself...

"Thanks Rin, you make me smile and laugh in the middle of wrath and sad. You stood up for me even with my selfish and blind attitude. Thanks Rin, for always doing everything for me, for granting my wish"

He stood up even with shaking legs, he didn't try to reach the end. He now remembered this passage because he and Rin used to went trough here. The right path go to the central of City of Green while the left path to the Country nearby. Well, unknowingly Len's feet started walking toward the right path even when his head was feeling like going to the left path.

He walked and walked. Then suddenly without knowing anything he ran. He ran and ran towards the end. Right when he found out he was just a few kilometers away to the place where the execution was held he ran. Just at the right time it was 2.30 P.M.. His mind avarted him to go back in and chose the left path and there he was in the middle of either 'go back' or 'watch her'

* * *

It was 2.30 P.M. And was 30 minutes before the execution started. Rin told herself a little fairytale of her own.

"Long time ago, in a faraway place, a Prince ruled a savage and ruthless kingdom, they all said that he was evil. But I would say that they're blind, all I saw was my lovely twin brother"

Footsteps was heard, Rin quickly and silently stood up and act as Len. Ms. Sakine and Princess Miku was revealed in the pitch black room and together with the two of them Rin walked up to the execution stage.

She saw the sun and the execution stage. Still pretending to be King she walked with straight face. It was 10 minutes before 'the end'


	7. VII The Execution and The Runaway

**The Execution and The Runaway**

In the evening right 2 minutes before the bell chimes, citizens of kingdom of green and red was there filling the place in front of the execution. 1 minutes left, in the crowd a hooded figure was running to get in to the front. The hooded figure was known to have a blonde hair and an Umbreon following behind. A now rare kind of color and pokemon. The last will be seen color of that rare honey blonde was the king's, was what the citizens thought.

"NOW! THE PRINCE OF EVIL, WILL DIE TO TOLERATE ALL THE SINS HE HAVE MADE!" The fair swords woman shouted to the village. The village roar with anger. The princess of green, Miku, with her beloved Leafeon stood strongly with a straight face filled with rage from the death of her lover.

40 seconds left...

The prince head was set. All that needed to be done is to chop it off. The blade hung at the top and the woman asked for the last time,

"Any last word, King?"

Without bothering to looked at the crowd, or face them, or ask for forgiveness, or apologize to them. The prince of evil while smirking, said his favorite phrase "Ah, It's snack time!"

The blade fell down. Crimson blood spurted out. Everyone roar not with happiness from the death of a living devil. But, with anger, because even when treathen to death, he didn't ask for forgiveness,

"He truly is the prince of evil"

* * *

None of them knew, the truth behind all of this. None but two at the least.

The red sword woman, who checked the real body and was supicious from the first place. The one who realized someone would die for someone else was real in this world.

The real king itself, who stand in front of the fake dead king, who saw how his twin sister sacriface her life for him, just to give him another chance of living.

* * *

Len shocked by the death of his twin sister ran away to passage way on the right path. He ran and ran, with Umbreon brushing out everything on their way. Len's eyes blurred with tears. His body numb from running. His troath was sore from less breathing. Just when he was going to let himself die by cold and tired, just when he was about to close his eyes a girl came into his view.

"Rin, rin!" Len woke up with the nightmare. His sweat was covering most of his face and his hand was as if it was reaching for something. From his dream, his hand was reaching for Rin. "I'm alive?" Len asked himself, biting his lips and slowly slapping his own face to prove this was not a dream. Len realized something missing and searched for it in the small room.

"Ah, don't move yet! You have quite a fever. Your pokemon here is also tired from brushing all that rocks, plants and vines!" Len stopped moving for the voice. He turned around and saw a young maiden holding his Umbreon. He stood up and sat on the bed. The maiden sat down on the chair next to the bed.

Len observed her slowly. She have this white hair and delicate hands. But, he can tell she's used to carrying things since she carry Umbreon some proffesional way. The maiden blushed deep red because of Len and lend Umbreon to him.

"Sorry, I'm bothering you and all" Len apologize as he brush Umbreon's soft black fur. "Sorry too, for causing you this kind of mess, when you save me"

"No, no it's okay. It's not that big of a mess at all I just need to pick some things up, no harm done. I should be apologize to take your Umbreon from you" The white-haired maiden held her hands up to relieved Len and looked closely at the pokemon on his lap.

"That, yeah, I'm just not calm if she's not around. She's really precious to me" Len explained. The maiden eyes widen even though it was just a bit.

"The Umbreon is a female?"

"Why?" Len looked up with a questioning sound.

"Ah, no. It's rare to find a man with a female pokemon. It's even rare to find a woman with male pokemon" She explain holding and pointing in midair as if there was a black board and she was teaching him. Len eyebrow raised.

"Really? Well, I know a girl who have a male pokemon. Actually the girl and me have the same birthday day. So we celebrate it together. One day, our parents bought us 2 Umbreon. A male for and female for her. But, she wanted the male one. So, we switched. Although the only people who knew we switched our present was both of us. And you." Len said. The maiden eyes sparkle, enjoying the story Len just gave. For the first time, Len tried to use the chance Rin gave him. He pulled out his hand and offered her to shake hands, "I'm... I'm" deciding not to use his real name, "I'm **Kagami **Len"

"Kagami? I though you were going to say Kagamine. I'm Haku, Yohwane Haku. If you don't have any place to stay, you can stay here with me!" Haku and Len shook hand.

And from that day. Len have been going trough life as a normal person. He realized all his sins. He prayed to God at the abandoned church nearby always regreting and asking for forgiveness for his fault when he was still the Prince of Evil. He always muttered things like, "God, forgive me. I should have realize. I'm hurting Rin from the start"

He also work and went out to help Haku for living.

* * *

That though only went on for a **few** months.


	8. VIII The Unknown Death

**The Unknown Death**

One night like other night Len and Umbreon sneaked out to pray at the abadoned church. He nor Umbreon didn't realized Haku following behind.

Len kneeled down and started to pray again. Till the last words of regret, Haku heard it all. She now knew Len, that Len was not Kagami Len but Kagamine Len, the one who killed Kaito, her master once. Haku was mad with rage. She was mad at herself for not knowing this at all. The murder of her precious master was in front of her from the first time. Unknowingly when Haku went home, she started grabbing a knife.

Morning came and breakfast was served. Len and Umbreon came in with smiling faces like nothing have ever been better. Haku was hesitating to smile, though Len didn't realize the fake smile. In the middle of eating their eggs Haku asked, "Len I've been wanting to ask you" and she paused.

Len looked up from his plate and smile an innocent smile at Haku and Haku felt the built-up courage she got drop down and denied it, "No, never mind".

* * *

Since that conversation Len started realizing that Haku have been acting weird all day. When he was walking in the forest he found a bottle. Then he remembered some kind of flashback from when Rin was his maid.

_Rin put the bottle to the sea and play with the water to flow the bottle away. Len was looking with curiousity. Rin realized it and explained to him, "There was a myth passed down from generations to generations ago about this sea. If you write down a wish on a pice of paper and put it in a bottle, let if flow away from the waves and let it dissapear on the horizon. May your dream one day will come true._

_Len smile from the interesting myth he heard. Then a question popped on his head, "What is your wish, Rin?"_

_With a mysterious nice warming smile, Rin answered "It's a secret. One day you'll know"_

Then he tried, with the bottle he saw, he wrote on a piece of paper he brought with him. His one and only dream right now. He put it in the bottle and ran to the shore. He and his Umbreon stand alone on the shore, feeling the waves on his feet. He let go the bottle and wished it would float away.

"Bottle, please float away, make my wish come true, my last wish of all. Rin's not here to grant it, so I will give it to you" Len tears started came out as he memorize the smile on Rin's face. The bottle started flowing away with the waves. The sunset on the horizon making it as if it was magical.

"Flow along little wish. With my tears and regret. Why do I realized my sins when it was too late? So float along and disappear on the horizon" Len started crying more and more as he saw the bottle dissappear on the horizon.

Then he felt a familiar presence. A presence he will never forget. "Smile, Len" for a second there Len felt Rin's presence protecting him. He started to smile even with puffy eyes. "If we were to be reborn again..."

Just when he felt the happiness of Rin watching over him, he felt something stabbed him on the back. He can't bear the pain and fall down to the sea. The once clear blue ocean now was red with blood. The Umbreon was killed before Len. Haku, who was holding a knife dripping with Len's and his Umbreon blood started crying. "Sorry Len" she apologize and looked up to the sky, "Kaito, master, I hope you're happy now"

Then a tsunami came over, drowning half of the kingdom of red and half of the kingdom of green. Princess Miku went missing 3 days ago, no one knew where she went. Some said she commited murder, some said she was drowned with the tsunami and some said she was actually a witch and now dissappear. Meiko, the red maiden and Haku, the white maiden body was found dead from the tsunami.

* * *

Now, the 4 top people. Prince of Evil, Princess of Green, Prince of Blue and The Red Maiden died. With 2 following maid of blue and servant of yellow beside.


	9. IX Eternal Darkness, The New Birthday

**Eternal Darkness, The New Birthday**

Rin woke up in complete darkness. She didn't feel anything or smell anything. She can only see and heard. At the background of the complete darkness a familiar lullaby sang. Rin didn't noticed it. Then a voice resounded...

"As punishment for your sins. You'll be held here for eternity"

For a few hours, Rin remembered all the sins she done in her life.

Then she saw shackles with crimson color on her hands and shackles of blue on her legs. She observed it closely and felt something tingle in her.

"This shackles of red, must be blood someone shed from the war. I'm sorry for killing you all"

"This shackles of blue, must be tears someone shed for the war. I'm sorry for killing the one you love"

Rin saw from a well all his memories only from others point of view.

She knew that the woman of red realise she was fake.

She knew that the princess of green knew the meeting of her and the prince of blue was made up.

She knew that the prince of blue thought his life only as a sacrifice.

She knew that the white maiden loved the prince of blue and killed Len.

She knew, she knew, and she knew, Len was never evil from the beginning.

* * *

For what it seems like years Rin stayed there. Not feeling hunger or thirst. The only thing keeping her accompany was the lullaby he now knew she sang to Len before and the memories she remembered.

* * *

One day a light from the well came out. The light was shining warmly. Reminding her of how warm Len used to smile for her.

Then the shackles of red dissappear, the voice she heard before was heard again,

"It's not that your sins was tolerated. But from now you'll be reborn"

Then the shackles of blue dissappear,

"Now is your new birthday"

Holding her own hands for the last time,

Everything turned white.


	10. X Future and A Little Simple Wish

**Future and A Little Simple Wish**

Rin was walking on a small beach only a few came. That evening, only Rin came. Kagamine Rin, on the beach she was strolling around. The sunset came and something struck her mind, but, it was blurred like the other memories that struck her minds.

Rin felt need of playing water and came in just till the water was at her knees. She enjoys the feeling of water and the wind playing her hair. Rin felt something hard touch her on the knee and she looked down. A small bottle, even when waves came, it didn't left her knee.

Rin picked the small bottle up. Curiousity made her open the bottle and read what's inside.

_If we were to be reborn, let's play once again -Rin_

Rin was surprised when she read this. It was her handwriting. But, the paper was so old there's no way she could've write it down. Then she remembered the story for her homework Ms. Sakine Meiko gave her class.

'If I remembered correctly the King made a bottle of wish and regret, wait! The maid made one too! No, that's a fairytale no way it'll be true, right?' Rin shook herself to reality. But, the real fact that the bottle was on her hand can't be ignored. She left the beach that day and will come tomorrow to relax before exam.

* * *

The next day, she sat down on the water, not caring that she made herself wet. She came there with a spare clothes for a reason anyway. When she was enjoying the sunset, the same time again, a bottle bumped to her knee. With a groan, Rin picked up the bottle and red it, again she was surprised.

"Now, it's Len? Len, Len, Len" Rin said the name over and over again, thinking why the name was so familiar in her mind. Like she said it thousand time before.

That's when she dreamt about a throne room, where she stood before a King wearing a maid dress. The King that she knew was her brother. Then the image of her bowing down to the King while saying...

"I'll do anything for you, Len"

* * *

In the dumped part of the school near to the woods, a blonde-haired kid was being bullied by three other older boys. The three boys kicked him, slapped him and punched him, even till he started a bit bleeding. The bullied boy started crying. The leader of the boys laughed with his follower.

"Ha, ha, ha! You're weird! Why are you crying, Idiot? What a crybaby and to thought you're going to be a future manager of a famous company in the future!" The leader teased, played and bullied him harsh. Then a shadow came over. Rin and her dog came into the scene, in her pocket was 2 small bottle.

"Let him go guys, or do you want another bite from Blacky?" Rin said as the black dog beside her started making a fighting pose. The leader and his followers was cornered and ran away before getting a bite from the dog. Rin came closer to the crying boy. Not saying a word Rin bent down to match his sitting height, took off her big white ribbon and poured some clean water on it. Slowly Rin started treating his wounds and cleaning him off the best she can.

Len stared at Rin as if something was going on his mind. Then his hand reflexly pinched Rin's cheek. Rin stopped and hold the strong hand holding her. "Can you be, Rin? Kagami Rin?" Len asked as he let go of his pinching. Rin's eyes widen a bit.

"Ah! Wait! Black! Come out here, where are you?" Len shouted and a black dog came out from the bushes. Len hugged the dog tightly. "Sorry, for shouting without warning, She's..."

"precious for you" Rin continued. Len didn't make any movement. Sudden stopped made Rin smiled happily "Len, right? Hey, from now on, let's play together!" Rin said as she held his hands and together ran to the playground with their dogs.

* * *

Rin was thinking that night before going to sleep.

'We really are twins, even our thoughts was the same'.

Inside a drawer was the two bottles, both with an old paper and an old bottle. Both written by a twins. Both have the same writing, different writer but same wish.

_If we were to be reborn, let's play together again -Len_


End file.
